


En mis venas

by NayenLemunantu



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Eddie Brock es un periodista  que cometió el error de meterse con la Fundación Vida, una corporación de investigación y desarrollo de presencia mundial, con el poder suficiente de borrar del mapa a gente como Brock.En la búsqueda de las pruebas necesarias para limpiar su nombre, Eddie encontrará algo que jamás esperó. La Fundación Vida había encontrado vida extraterrestre, algo que ellos llamaban «simbiontes».





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La trama es bastante similar en un inicio a lo que vimos en la película, pero digamos que es una re-interpretación mía sobre cómo construyen su relación Eddie y Venom. Sobre como llegamos al «Tú, fuiste tú, Eddie.» Porque en lo personal, me faltó esa media hora que recortaron de la película. 
> 
> Como es un long-fic, no esperen ver puercadas en los primeros capítulos, esto irá a un ritmo más lento.

Una sirena retumbó por entre los edificios destartalados de un barrio marginal de San Francisco y Eddie dio un salto de impresión en su cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado y desorientado. Por un par de segundos no reconoció el lugar donde estaba: las cortinas grises raídas, la planta seca en la ventana, los muros descascarados, el ruido de la calle, la música _metal_ del departamento de enfrente. Era un basurero y ese basurero era su hogar.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba caer de golpe en la almohada. Aún no lograba entender cómo su vida perfecta se había transformado en ese puto asco sin salida, pero si a alguien podía culpar de todo era a Carlton Drake.

Eddie había sido un reportero de investigación. Tenía un exitoso programa en televisión abierta haciendo lo que amaba. A él le gustaba pensar que estaba cambiando el mundo, denunciando a los malvados y ayudando de cierta forma a mitigar las injusticias. Tenía un enorme departamento en la zona exclusiva de San Francisco, con vista a la bahía y con un bonito empapelado floral. Pero lo más importante de todo era que tenía a Anne, su prometida. 

Sin embargo, pronto entendió que ser el portavoz de las injusticias de los desamparados del país no le serviría de nada a la hora de enfrentarse cara a cara con el mejor representante de la clase privilegiada del mundo. Carlton Drake, joven empresario, mediático, genio, progresista y billonario. A sus treinta años ya era director de la Fundación Vida, una organización líder en el desarrollo de medicamentos con la capacidad de curar el cáncer, y era pionero en la exploración espacial. Sin embargo, la Fundación Vida tenía una mancha oscura muy bien oculta: cargaba con cientos de rumores a cuestas sobre falta de ética y experimentación ilegal con humanos.

A Eddie le bastó cruzarse una vez en su camino para terminar en el basurero. Al menos había tenido los cojones de decirle lo que pensaba de él en su cara.

Fue despedido, Anne fue despedida. Perdió su casa, su carrera, su prometida… Y a seis meses después del incidente, su vida terminó convirtiéndose en un desastre. Siempre había tenido la sensación que desde que nació, había estado constantemente metiendo la pata, pero desde que perdió a Annie, su vida era un espiral constante de autodestrucción.

Después de pasarse ambas manos por la cara, decidió levantarse. El sol que se colaba por los barrotes de las ventanas y las cortinas raídas, anunciaba que ya era pasado el mediodía y debían faltar sólo minutos para el encuentro que tenía programado.

Se levantó y se vistió rápido. Se puso unos jeans gruesos y gastados, zapatillas, una camiseta y una sudadera gris encima. No recordaba la última vez que había lavado su ropa, pero a estas alturas le importaba un carajo su presentación personal. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera, tomó su mochila y salió.

Afuera el día estaba soleado, pero el viento gélido hacía bajar la temperatura y levantar una bruma húmeda desde la bahía. Eddie tuvo que ponerse la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba en la mano para protegerse del frío. Se acomodó mejor la mochila sobre los hombros y apuró el paso.

Las edificaciones en esa parte de la ciudad eran altas y las calles eran angostas. Los escombros y desechos se amontonaban por doquier. Era un barrio de pobres y marginados. A esa hora eran varios los que salían a la calle a buscarse una manera de sobrevivir, unos yendo a sus trabajos, otros a mendigar. Eddie no había visto nunca tantos indigentes como en el barrio en que ahora vivía, pero estaba bien con ello. Se sentía bien entre marginados porque ahora él era uno de ellos.

Ya llevaba seis meses desempleado. Carlton Drake no sólo había logrado que lo despidieran, sino que también había conseguido bloquearle cualquier posibilidad de ejercer su profesión otra vez. Ni siquiera como lavaplatos había conseguido empleo. El nombre de Eddie Brock estaba maldito.

Pero Eddie estaba tranquilo. El día de hoy comenzaría su venganza.

Se subió al metro y se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos desocupados. Aún le quedaban ciertos contactos de su época como reportero y los pensaba utilizar. Conocía a un tipo, un maleante que vivía al margen de la ley, pero que tenía la capacidad de conseguir de contrabando lo que sea que uno deseara. El pago por el encargo que Eddie le hizo le había costado los últimos ahorros que le quedaban, así que prácticamente se estaba jugando el todo por el todo en esta apuesta. 

La información es poder, Eddie lo sabía mejor que nadie. Existían demasiados rumores alrededor de la Fundación Vida como para ignorarlos y si él era capaz de reunir las pruebas necesarias, si podía confirmar tan sólo uno de esos rumores, la información podría limpiar su nombre y devolverle su vida. Eddie estaba convencido de ello.

Se bajó del tren en la parada acordada y se acercó caminando tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el final del andén. Ahí, recostado contra la pared había un sujeto con gabardina oscura con el cuello subido, esto junto al gorro de lana que usaba hacía que se le viera bien poco del rostro, pero no hacía falta, Eddie lo reconoció al instante.

Se detuvo a su lado se recostó en la pared a igual que él.

—Llegas tarde —el sujeto le habló sin mirarlo.

—Sí, lo sé… No tengo despertador.

—Malditos reporteros… —El sujeto soltó un suspiro y pasó la mirada por el andén, corroborando que nadie reparara en ellos—. Siempre metiendo las narices donde nadie los llama —refunfuñó.

—Ya no soy reportero, ¿recuerdas? —Eddie ladeó el rostro hacia él, se sacó las manos del bolsillo y lo miró alzando una ceja—. Tienes lo que te pedí.

—Aquí está —dijo el sujeto entregándole un pequeño paquete. Eddie lo guardó en su bolsillo al instante—. Una identificación nueva y una mini cámara de video. Es de última tecnología, de esas que puedes poner en cualquier lado. Incluso puedes instalarla en unos anteojos y grabar todo lo que veas. Me costó una puta madre conseguirla.

—No te quejes, que te pagué muchísimo por ella. ¡Y por adelantado!

—¿Qué piensas hacer con esto, Eddie? ¿O ahora debo decir, Tom Johnson?

Eddie sonrió, nunca antes había usado seudónimos en su profesión, pero creía que nombre falso le quedaba. También había cambiado su apariencia para que nadie lo reconociera. Se había dejado crecer la barba varios centímetros, y ésta ahora era una espesa mata de pelo castaño dorado. Su pelo también había crecido, tanto que ahora se lo amarraba en un chongo a mitad de la nuca.

—Nada. Sólo quiero un maldito trabajo —mintió. Eddie ya no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie, mucho menos en un maleante. Ese tipo era capaz de venderlo a Carlton Drake a la menor oportunidad—. Sabes que el nombre de Eddie Brock está vetado hasta para limpiar los malditos baños. 

—Eso he oído…

—Necesito otra identidad para poder trabajar.

—Sí, claro… Y yo soy Santa Claus.

—Si tu fueras Santa Claus esto me habrá salido gratis —bromeó Eddie.  

—No estarás buscando meterte en problemas otra vez…

—Si tanto te interesa saberlo, planeo hacer de caza noticias y vender la exclusiva bajo este nombre falso al mejor postor.

—No suena mal… —El tipo se enderezó, se bajó un poco más el gorro y empezó a alejarse—. Recuerda que si te descubren, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Lo sé.

Sólo una vez que lo vio tomar el siguiente tren, Eddie se atrevió a hacer su siguiente movimiento. Salió de la estación y se encaminó a la parada de autobús más cercana, se subió al primero que pasó y se dirigió al barrio latino. Ahí tenía a su segundo contacto clave. Era un chico de no más de 20 años que trabajaba durante las noches como personal de aseo en la Fundación Vida para pagar sus estudios, se llamaba Carlos. Eddie le había pagado para que le consiguiera un puesto de trabajo ahí. Por supuesto que el chico no tenía idea de quién era él ni su real interés para trabajar en los laboratorios de Drake.

Cuando llegó hasta su casa estaba casi anocheciendo. Era una casa pequeña y vieja en los suburbios, con la madera casi cayéndose a pedazos por culpa de la humedad, aunque era mucho mejor lugar que el basurero en donde él vivía. Eddie dio un par silbidos hacia la ventana y a los minutos salió el chico a la carrera. Su madre salió a la puerta tras él para entregarle un sándwich.

Eddie casi sintió pena por él, porque sabía que si algo salía mal, Drake no tendría piedad con ninguno de ellos. Pero miró hacia otro lado y endureció su corazón; su tiempo de ayudar al prójimo ya había terminado, Carlton Drake se había asegurado de ello.

—¡Vamos rápido! —le dijo carlos pasándole por el lado—. O perderemos el autobús.

—¿Todo en orden?

—¡Claro, viejo! Hablé con mi tío, él es el encargado de llevar a la gente —explicó el chico—. Y te consiguió el trabajo. ¡Aquí están tus credenciales, Tom! —Se las arrojó a la cara. Eddie las atrapó en el aire, miró las letras verdes que decían Fundación Vida brillando en la oscuridad y sonrió.

Tuvieron que caminar un par de cuadras para llegar al lugar de reunión de la mayoría de los trabajadores no calificados de la fundación. Desde ahí salía un bus que los transportaba hasta las instalaciones ubicadas a otro lado de la bahía, trabajaban toda la noche y regresaban en el mismo bus en la madrugada.

El bus estaba custodiado por un par de guardias que revisaban las acreditaciones antes de dejarlos subir. Por las expresiones de todos los reunidos ahí, parecía ser parte de la rutina diaria, así que Eddie actuó con naturalidad. Como era uno de los últimos en la fila, pudo estudiar con detención todo el procedimiento. Los guardias sólo miraban a simple vista las credenciales y las identificaciones de los empleados, no había manera en que descubrieran que eran falsos. Carlos pasó delante primero y pronto llegó su turno.

—El siguiente —dijo el guardia estirando la mano hacia Eddie. Éste le pasó sus identificaciones, el sujeto las miró por un momento, estudiándolas,  luego se las devolvió y se hizo a un lado—. Todo en orden. Puede pasar.

El viaje fue largo, sobre todo para Eddie, quien estaba impaciente por llegar y descubrir el modo de obtener el máximo de información posible del laboratorio y de todos los procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo ahí. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo ser considerado digno de confianza para llegar a acercarse siquiera a las aéreas de máxima seguridad, pero si algo había aprendido en estos seis meses era que a los marginados, a los don nadie como él, nadie les daba mayor importancia. Eddie pensaba usarlo a su favor. 

Al llegar a las puertas de los laboratorios de la Fundación Vida, otro par de guardias fuertemente armados los estaban esperando. Eddie bajó del autobús y estudió el sistema de seguridad que rodeaba el edificio: estaba en medio de cientos de hectáreas de bosque cerrado, protegido por un perímetro de cercado eléctrico de más de 3 metros de altura y con guardias armados por doquier.

Una vez que todos bajaron del bus, les abrieron las puertas de doble hoja y pasaron a la segunda fase de revisión. Tuvieron que entregar sus mochilas y pasar frente a un detector de metales para demostrar que viajaban limpios.

—¿Hay que hacer este trámite cada día? —le preguntó a Carlos mientras ambos recibían sus mochilas y se encaminaban por un pasillo de un blanco impoluto.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —respondió Carlos sonriendo—. Sígueme, te mostraré lo que hay que hacer.

El edificio era enorme, hecho entero de hormigón y cristal. Ahí se albergaba las oficinas y laboratorios de la Fundación Vida, el más importante centro de investigación médica privado del país. A pesar de la hora, el edificio estaba lleno de gente vestida con sus largas batas blancas, lentes y portátiles en las manos; científicos. Traspasaron una puerta de vidrio y se subieron al elevador que los dejó en el quinto piso, ahí recorrieron un pasillo largo y completamente blanco, sin ningún adorno en sus inmaculadas paredes.

Carlos abrió la puerta e ingresó al camarín para los trabajadores de oficios simples, como ellos. Había varios casilleros empotrados a la pared y frente a ellos dos bancas largas. Los casilleros estaban etiquetados con sus nombres y cuando ambos los abrieron, descubrieron en su interior el uniforme que usarían de ahora en adelante: un overol azul oscuro de dos piezas.

Carlos sacó la prenda y se cambió en silencio, acostumbrado a la rutina. Eddie por el contrario, caminó hasta el baño y se encerró en él.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño espejo adherido sobre el lavamanos para inspeccionarse el interior de la boca. Tiró de un hilo que llevaba amarrado en uno de sus dientes y, reprimiendo las arcadas y las ganas de vomitar, sacó desde su garganta una pequeña bolsita plástica con un objeto en su interior.

—¿Tom, estás bien? —preguntó Carlos mientras tocaba la puerta—. Oí ruidos extraños. —Eddie hizo un ruido de asentimiento, pero no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Rompió el envoltorio plástico y dejó ver una cámara diminuta, de la más alta tecnología. La adhirió a los anteojos que andaba trayendo el bolsillo y la encendió.

—Esto es todo lo que necesito para limpiar mi nombre —se dijo a sí mismo mirándose al espejo antes de secarse la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Con esta cámara y la información que logre grabar, voy a hundir a Carlton Drake para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2

Eddie llevaba casi dos semanas trabajando todas las noches dentro de las instalaciones de la Fundación Vida y aún no había presenciado nada sospechoso ni que fuera digno de generar tal cantidad de rumores turbios a su alrededor. Pero aunque no hubiera encontrado las pruebas aún, él sabía que los rumores eran ciertos, lo había descubierto al revisar los archivos privados de Anne, su ex prometida. Ella era abogada, una muy buena y exitosa. La firma para la que trabajaba veía los casos más mediáticos de la Fundación Vida, y Eddie había descubierto que entre aquellos casos se encontraban tres demandas por fallecimiento en medio de procedimientos experimentales que calificaban de ilegales.

Él no tenía dudas de que las pruebas que inculpaban a la Fundación Vida, y más importante aún, la culpabilidad del CEO de la compañía, Carlton Drake, estaban ahí, pero debía ser paciente y esperar por el momento adecuado. En la paciencia estaba la clave de su éxito.

No había estado blufeando cuando hizo sus acusaciones en contra de Drake, él sabía que eran ciertas y ahora sólo debía buscar las pruebas necesarias y esperar a que alguien tuviera los suficientes cojones para publicar el notición que iba a destapar. Por supuesto que sabía que éste no sería su antiguo jefe, ese idiota ya había demostrado no ser más que un títere en las manos de Drake; acobardado y manipulable.

Por ahora, contaba con el elemento sorpresa a su favor. Nadie hasta el momento parecía haber sospechado quién era realmente el callado Tom Johnson ni cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones al estar ahí. Los demás miembros del personal no calificado no habían mostrado mayor interés en él más allá de preguntar su nombre o dónde vivía. Los demás trabajadores del recinto, los investigadores, no reparaban en un simple sujeto que hacía el aseo.

Eddie se preocupaba de usar siempre su uniforme para camuflarse con los demás, ponerse un jockey con la visera bien bajada y caminar siempre mirando al suelo. Hasta el momento nadie le había dedicado dos miradas seguidas.

Una noche, incluso se había encontrado con el mismísimo Carlton Drake en uno de los pasillos, justo cuando Eddie y Carlos limpiaban una de las rampas de acceso al complejo. Iban a ser cerca de las tres de la madrugada de un sábado. Eddie habría pensado que un sujeto como Drake no tendría por qué estar ahí a esas horas, pero él había recibido un cargamento especial en persona. Había pasado justo al lado de Eddie, casi rozándole el codo, rodeado de sus científicos enfundados en batas blancas, y no había desperdiciado ni dos segundos en mirarlo.

Eddie ya había previsto esto, lo sabía. Él ahora era un marginado. Y a nadie le importan ni una mierda los marginados. Eran prácticamente invisibles a simple vista; esa era su mayor arma.

Este incidente, sin embargo, le había enseñado a Eddie dos cosas: Primero, que efectivamente en la Fundación Vida se estaban llevando a cabo procedimientos de ética dudosa, procedimientos tan clasificados que eran supervisados por el mismo Drake en persona. Y segundo, que si había un lugar donde podría encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba, ese era el subsuelo.

El edificio de la Fundación Vida era un enorme complejo de concreto y vidrio de cuatro pisos de altura y con un nivel indeterminado de subsuelos. Las instalaciones estaban subdivididas de acuerdo a estos niveles. En los pisos superiores se encontraban las oficinas de atención al público, donde se realizaba el marketing que tan bien manejaba Drake, sobre ellos estaban los laboratorios de uso masivo, donde se llevaban a cabo procedimientos tradicionales, las oficinas de los científicos que trabajaban en la fundación estaban en el tercer piso y en la cima las oficinas de gerencia. En el subsuelo se encontraban los laboratorios de acceso restringido, los que de verdad valía la pena investigar.

Eddie no tenía claro cuántos niveles de subsuelo había, porque el acceso estaba cerrado completamente para cualquiera que no fuera miembro clasificado. El acceso era controlado por códigos y tarjetas especiales, además de la vigilancia constante de guardias de seguridad armados. Ya había andado husmeando por ahí, tratando de entrar, pero había sido imposible; el sistema de seguridad del complejo no tenía falla alguna. Había averiguado con Carlos, y éste le había contado que sólo su tío y un par de hombres de su confianza tenían permitido trabajar ahí.

Eddie aún no se había ganado la confianza suficiente del jefe del personal no calificado para tener acceso a todas las áreas de las instalaciones. Pero el hecho de que fueran así de cuidadosos sólo lo hacía más sospechoso. El olfato de periodista de investigación de Eddie Brock sabía que detrás de esas puertas blindadas estaban las respuestas a sus plegarias, sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar.

Y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganarse la confianza de sus supervisores lo antes posibles. Era callado, trabajador y eficiente, siempre obedeciendo y ofreciéndose a trabajar horas extras a la primera oportunidad. El día anterior había sido uno de los días en los que se había quedado a realizar horas adicionales. Había llegado la noche anterior, había trabajado toda la noche de acuerdo a su turno y se había ofrecido a quedarse también durante el día, para atender los requerimientos que pudieran surgir por una serie de visitas escolares que estaban programadas para los laboratorios del segundo piso. Pero eso había sido durante el día, y ya era de noche otra vez y había comenzado su turno del día siguiente; Eddie llevaba trabajando más de 24 horas continuas.

Eran recién pasadas las doce de la medianoche y ya estaba exhausto. Carlos lo había visto cabeceando en varias ocasiones, además de no dejar de bostezar cada cinco minutos.

─¿Por qué no vas por un café y de paso te lavas la cara y te despejas un rato, Tom? ─le dijo Carlos─. Si no lo haces, te vas a quedar dormido encima del trapero.

─Gracias, Carlos. ─Eddie se restregó ambas manos por la cara, se sacó el jockey y se revolvió el pelo. Dejó sus cosas en una esquina y se encaminó hacia la cafetería con paso lento y cansado.

─¡Hey! Lleva tu carro, hermano. ─Carlos lo detuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar más de tres pasos, alargó el brazo y cogió el carro de limpieza─.Así, si uno de esos viejos de blanco te encuentra sacando la vuelta, sólo les dices que estabas limpiando y ya.

Eddie asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mínima, tomó el carro y lo arrastró por el pasillo pulcro y vacío, desprovisto de toda calidez, al igual que el resto del edificio. Bajó al piso menos uno, donde estaba la cafetería de los trabajadores de oficios menores, y se sirvió un café bien cargado y dulce para tratar de mantenerse de pie por el resto de la noche.

Salió de la cafetería y apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana. Tenía su carro de limpieza al lado y el antebrazo apoyado en él cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma que venía desde los laboratorios ubicados en el subsuelo. Eddie se enderezó de golpe y casi tira al suelo el vaso de café que aún tenía en las manos. En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había presenciado nunca nada como eso, y no sólo el miedo repentino lo paralizó, sino también la adrenalina de saber que algo grande estaba por ocurrir.

Los niveles del subsuelo se oscurecieron de pronto y las luces blancas cambiaron a un alarmante tono rojo. El sonido de sirena no había parado en ningún momento, y Eddie pudo ver a todos los guardias de seguridad dirigirse a la carrera a los accesos a los laboratorios, comunicándose por radio mientras hablaban de una posible falla en la contención.

Eddie se enderezó en su puesto, tiró el vaso de café al tacho de la basura, se puso su jockey y bajó la visera antes de encaminarse empujando su carro de aseo lentamente hasta la puerta de acceso. No alcanzó a acercase a menos de cinco metros de distancia cuando uno de los guardias lo paró en seco.

─¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?

Eddie levantó la mirada hacia el sujeto, abrió la boca y tomó aire para responder cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Alcanzó a reconocer a Carlton Drake que salía hecho una furia, rodeado de los miembros de su cuerpo de seguridad personal, sin reparar mucho en nadie. Eddie volvió a bajar la cabeza y retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a la pared.

─¡Limpien este maldito desastre ahora! ─gritó furioso, sin tomarse la molestia de dar la orden a alguien en específico.

Su caminar enérgico de pasos largos se aceleraba cuando estaba molesto, y en unos pocos segundos avanzó hasta casi llegar al ascensor. Pero de pronto dejó de caminar de improviso y se giró sobre sus talones de golpe. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, esta vez caminando muy lento, y se paró frente a la doctora Dora Skirth, su investigadora en jefe.

─Dora, querida… ─le dijo con mucho tacto, tocándole el hombro derecho con suavidad, en un gesto casi afectuoso─. Espero sinceramente ver avances mañana. Avances significativos. ─Eddie vio a la mujer tragar en seco y hacer un forzado asentimiento de cabeza antes de bajar la mirada al suelo─. Estamos frente a una oportunidad única para la especie humana. Nuestro trabajo aquí, hará historia. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

─Sí, claro que sí.─La doctora Skirth asintió, pero a Eddie le pareció que su voz temblaba.

─Bien, bien… ─Drake sonrió, encantador como siempre, aunque el tono de su voz se había vuelto glacial─. Continuaremos con las pruebas entonces. Lleven al siguiente en la lista. Dora, tú quedas a cargo.

Drake se dio la vuelta, y por un segundo su mirada se posó en Eddie. Éste sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba en ese instante y comenzaba a sudar frío, su pulso se aceleró y cerró los ojos, temiendo que su fin había llegado. A esas alturas, no tenía dudas que un tipo como Drake era capaz de mandar a sus matones a darle un tiro en la cabeza sin dudarlo siquiera. Apretó los dientes y soltó un suspiro, sintiendo que su cuerpo se encogía de a poco.

─¡Ah, qué suerte! ─exclamó Drake levantando los brazos al cielo y girándose hacia la doctora Skirth─. Aquí hay un trapeador. Que entre a limpiar ese desastre ahora. No quiero que nada malo vaya a pasarle a mis muestras por culpa de este… este…─Drake cerró los ojos un instante, un tic nervioso lo hizo fruncir el ceño repetidas veces antes de poder continuar─.Este inesperado inconveniente.

─Claro ─asintió la doctora Skirth. 

─Dora, hay que ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Las muestras podrían sufrir algún tipo de contaminación, así que realicen la limpieza de inmediato. ─Drake movió el dedo en dirección a la doctora Skirth, un gesto que parecía demasiado amenazante para estar en medio de un contexto laboral─. Eso es todo. Pueden volver a sus labores. ¡Treece! ─gritó a su jefe de seguridad─. Tú te quedas aquí. Vigila que todo esté en orden.

Después, se dio la vuelta y reanudó su paso enérgico, alejándose escoltado por cuatros hombres de su cuerpo de seguridad. Eddie lo miró de reojo hasta que se subió al ascensor y desapareció de su vista, sólo ahí volvió a levantar la cabeza y a enderezar los hombros.

─¡Vamos!Hay trabajo que hacer.─Treece le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y lo invitó a avanzar hacia adentro─. También va para usted, doctora.

La doctora Skirth carraspeó, incómoda, pero se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó de vuelta a los laboratorios; sus tacones resonando sobre la pulcritud del suelo de cerámica blanca. Después de ella, los demás científicos hicieron lo mismo. La sonrisa desdeñosa que les dedicaba Treece le dijo a Eddie que no todos quienes trabajaban en la Fundación Vida lo hacían con la misma dedicación y convicción de las que tanto se pavoneaba Drake. Otro dado que, llegado el momento, Eddie esperaba usar a su favor.

Tomó su carro de limpieza y lo guio hasta el acceso a los laboratorios, iba seguido a sus espaldas por Treece, y una vez que él ingreso, los demás guardias de seguridad volvieron a sellar las puertas de acceso.  

─Sígame por favor. ─La doctora Skirth ladeó sólo el cuello para mirar a Eddie por sobre el hombro, caminaba muy por delante, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y la espalda encorvada. Su postura corporal le decía que se sentía insegura─. Necesitamos que se realice un procedimiento de limpieza en una de las salas de contención de especímenes en el nivel menos tres.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─No hagas preguntas ─interrumpió Treece─. Te pagan por limpiar, no por hablar.

─Necesito saber qué ocurrió para saber qué tipo de limpieza debo hacer ─respondió Eddie encarándolo.

─Limpieza y sanitización. ─La doctora Skirth interrumpió el arrebato del jefe de seguridad de Drake y se limitó a hablarle sólo a Eddie, prácticamente ignorando la presencia del otro hombre─. Encontrará todo lo necesario abajo. Puede dejar ese carro de limpieza aquí.

Antes de seguir avanzando, la doctora Skirth se acercó a una de las computadoras del laboratorio y apagó la alarma. Al ingresar el comando requerido, no sólo el molesto ruido de sirena se dejó de oír, sino que la iluminación volvió a su normalidad. Luego todos ingresaron en completo silencio al ascensor.

Una vez que llegaron al nivel menos tres, todos los científicos salieron del ascensor y volvieron cada uno a las computadoras que estaban monitoreando. Eddie salió caminando muy lentamente, sin tener claridad de lo que podía encontrarse ahí, pero sentía la respiración de Treece justo detrás suyo y su mirada frívola clavada en su nuca; sabía que lo tenía pisando sus talones, vigilándolo en cada momento.

─En esta sala encontrará los materiales de aseo que necesita ─le dijo la doctora Skirth─. Luego diríjase a la sala de contención 3. Es la que está doblando el pasillo, a mano derecha.

─Yo lo llevaré, doctora ─dijo Treece─, no se preocupe.

Eddie sacó los materiales que le indicaron y se encaminó por un pasillo en penumbras. A pesar de que la iluminación en el edificio se había reactivado luego de apagada la alarma de seguridad, en esa parte del laboratorio, donde se ubicaban lo que los científicos llamaban salas de contención, la iluminación era significativamente menor. Llegó hasta el recinto que le habían indicado, Treece ingresó el código correspondiente y ambos ingresaron.

Lo primero extraño que notó Eddie al entrar fue el olor, denso, húmedo y putrefacto, muy parecido al olor de los vagabundos que solían vivir cerca de su departamento. Tosió un poco, pero se obligó a sí mismo a acostumbrarse al olor. Sacó el trapero y el desinfectante y comenzó a limpiar.  

─¿No nos habíamos visto antes…?─preguntóTreecede pronto, acercándosele por detrás─. Te me haces muy familiar…

─Claro que sí, señor ─respondió Eddie tranquilo, seguía con la cabeza gacha, concentrado en su labor─. Trabajo en el mismo edificio que usted, nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones.

─Hmmm…

Eddie empezó a sentir cierto nerviosismo. Sentía la mirada del hombre recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que estaba dando círculos alrededor de él, estudiándolo, y que era cosa de segundos para que se diera cuenta de quién era él realmente. Sabiendo eso, sólo tenía que unir dos puntos para deducir qué hacía ahí. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ellos una vez que se acercó a la parte posterior del recinto, cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre y lo paralizó por completo.

Desparramados en el suelo y en la pared de vidrio blindado había una sustancia espesa, rojiza y maloliente, como si fueran los restos reventados de algún ser vivo. Eddie no quiso pensar dos veces en qué podía ser aquello, se dio la vuelta y vomitó ahí mismo mientras las carcajadas de Treece resonaban en su cabeza.


End file.
